


HP paro存个设定

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 不知道如何在tag里标注出来，不是正片只是个存个人设。稍微补充了一点背景情节。无关紧要_(:_JZ)_……还没开坑！（已补完）





	HP paro存个设定

**Author's Note:**

> 不涉及战争。是否纯血这个设定也被取消掉（准确说是有一些转移）。基本的政府部门和学校课程照旧，但不会出现HP原作中的人物包括老师。由于本人HP的CP立场是【哔——】，所以不会把黑魔王当成一个BOSS而是当作一个角色。这样一来在名柯/魔快里面不会特地把这个位置对应成，say，乌丸莲耶？（误）另由于看同人看的英文居多，有的中译记不清了（特地去查了才知道格兰芬多斯莱特林拉文克劳赫奇帕奇是怎么写的在），如出现翻译词混乱的情况还请多多包涵，感谢。

我流HP设（其实就是变向搞个学pa）

不涉及战争。是否纯血这个设定也被取消掉（准确说是有一些转移）。基本的政府部门和学校课程照旧，但不会出现HP原作中的人物包括老师。由于本人HP的CP立场是【哔——】，所以不会把黑魔王当成一个BOSS而是当作一个角色。这样一来在名柯/魔快里面不会特地把这个位置对应成，say，乌丸莲耶？（误）另由于看同人看的英文居多，有的中译记不清了（特地去查了才知道格兰芬多斯莱特林拉文克劳赫奇帕奇是怎么写的在），如出现翻译词混乱的情况还请多多包涵，感谢。

工藤新一，学院格兰芬多。父工藤优作，学院拉文克劳；母工藤有希子（nee藤峰），学院斯莱特林。

新一分院的时候震惊众人。由于父母都是名流，大部分人都揣测他会是个拉文克劳or斯莱特林，前者更多。所以被分去狮院着实意外。但在他后面分院的毛利兰（Mouri按字母序在Kudou之后。分院顺序参考HP原作）为此松了一口气。兰的父母都是格兰芬多（小五郎是个傲罗，妃英理成为了格兰芬多学院的院长，任教魔法史。属于很不格兰芬多的格兰芬多），自己也觉得多半会成为一个狮狮。希望能跟青梅竹马的新一被分去同一个学院。

黑羽快斗，拉文克劳。擅长无杖魔法。不知是天赋使然还是后天对此勤加练习所致。经常假借魔术之名表演无杖魔法撩妹。青梅竹马的青子被分去格兰芬多后公开表示过“终于甩掉她了”，被青子暴揍（。）

其父为备受怀疑的黑魔法师，于快斗未满8岁时失踪，至今杳无音信。快斗对父亲的事情一概不知。母黑羽千影。父母两人都是斯莱特林。从女儿那里得知快斗分院去了拉文克劳后，中森银三虽然面上仍是不忿（“离那臭小子远点！”），心里却稍微松了一口气。“拉文克劳虽然也跟黑魔法沾边，但总比斯莱特林好吧。”大概世俗的成见是这样的。

一个装逼的弃设：从X年级开始戴着单片眼镜来上学。曾被怀疑右眼被黑魔法所伤，但在被学院长（老师）要求下半公开场合摘下过眼镜，镜片本身和眼睛都无任何异常，也没有特别的魔法波动。到底是否有异，成谜。有好事者尝试打落他的眼镜，但传言没有人成功过，包括白马。

白马探，拉文克劳。喜欢红茶，其实出身按血统来讲不是特别高贵，但举止优雅得体，像个贵公子。

白&快损友日常：“Mr. Kuroba，我第561次怀疑你是怎么被分进拉文克劳的。”

小泉红子，斯莱特林。正统魔女（误）。

宫野志保，斯莱特林。擅长魔药。好像对工藤新一有谜之箭头，尽管两人明面上并无交集。

这个设定下的小哀大概是个跩哥（Draco Malfoy）役？（大雾）

私设新一收到录取通知书之前被工藤夫妇隐瞒了巫师身份的事实。而二老（？）为了隐居直接住在麻瓜界的。或者认为为了了解麻瓜“科学”，结交了阿笠博士（实际上也是巫师，但在麻瓜界是科学家）这个好朋友。欺负（？？）新一是爹妈的乐趣，（你OOC到没边了我跟你说）（。）新一小时候弄出了一些魔法事故，都被爹妈以很诡异的理由概过。新一的青梅竹马毛利兰有时候跟他讲起魔法他还不信（……），小小兰也因为新一住在麻瓜界而误以为他是个麻瓜？……（非常扯（）

于是在摩金夫人的长袍店试图跟新一握手的人成了看起来很拽的魔法世家出身的咖色短发女生。本以为对方会优雅接受然后称赞她几句，没想到那个傻小子非常不懂礼貌地说：“我还有事。”然后跑了。小姐姐目瞪口呆。

很多事新一入学后才明白，当时就有想要道歉or和好，但一直没找着机会。最后是因为宫野在魔药方面有所长，以找她借图书馆没有的书之名主动套了个近乎。后来关系慢慢好起来，还被兰怀疑过是否喜欢上别人了 ~~明明是我先来的~~ 。不过有当着宫野的面认真地否认过，兰姑且算是放下心来（忽然察觉不对不应该这么不礼貌）。不过宫野心里面又是另外一种想法。

本来想把平次和叶分去赫奇帕奇的，最后还是留在了格兰芬多（你特么是分院帽么）（还真是x）。需要一点室友情谊嘛、然后HP原作中獾（huān）院本来存在感也不强，所以索性无视掉好了（被獾獾们揍飞x）……

 ~~是在暗示斗是秋·张役吗，不是吧……所以金妮是谁（没这人（。~~ 然后别的角色应该不太对得上了才对？……

服部平次，格兰芬多。青梅竹马的远山和叶和他同一个学院。原本入学前和工藤新一无甚交集，结识之后成为臭味相投的挚友。和叶也同兰成为闺蜜。服部家里也是傲罗部门的官员，其实和白马家庭背景相似。

噢补一个。琴酒是蛇院院长兼魔药学老师 ~~，唯一能让男主胆颤的真·BOSS角色（大雾）~~ 。别的老师还有校长什么的都没定啦也许以后会补？（可能性不大）

总得来讲名侦探们（¾组）or“智力担当”们（包括小姐姐）的PK方式直接表现在了学业上（）可能也是下意识地把他们尽可能地丢去了不同学院的原因吧。

 

Errrr……感觉你们剧组青梅竹马真多哎（废话）。

不特别提及的话人物关系都是Gen（无浪漫关系）？

 

哎哎，等一下，这下子金妮役岂不是变成青子了（？！你这个NTR T得有点远shenmegui）所以红子是Tom Riddle么 ~~终于合法(？)搞一次青红x~~

~~酷爱住手要变成演话剧了好么（（（~~

 

……没啦！

**Author's Note:**

> Errrr……感觉你们剧组青梅竹马真多哎（废话）。不特别提及的话人物关系都是Gen（无浪漫关系）。


End file.
